Who's Your Daddy?
by CJS51703
Summary: Years have passed since Cosmo and Wanda have left Timmy, and they're raising their two kids in Fairy World. However, they're about to be joined by someone unexpected... and quite frankly, unwanted.
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone! Before you say anything, that title was completely necessary. Anyways, this contains my OC Mira from "A Baby Fairy", but she's not necessarily the focal point here. That aside, Poof belongs to Butch Hartman, Mira belongs to me (didn't I already say that?), and let's go!**

**Chapter One: A Phone Call**

"Okay, so you press the 'A' button to go... Mira, the other button!"

Thirteen-year-old Poof sighed, his three-year-old sister not cooperating as he tried to teach her how to play a video game.

"Sorry, Poof-Poof," Mira apologized, moving over to hug her brother. "You don't gotta be so cute about it," Poof mumbled, although he hugged back and ran his fingers through her sea-green curls despite that.

They were home alone in the Cosma residence in Fairy World, and they would be for a little while longer.

"Alright. I'm going to the bathroom. Don't unpause the game, okay?" Poof instructed, standing up. "'kay," Mira agreed. So, Poof disappeared off to the bathroom.

Mira waited only two minutes before the phone rang. She knew that she wasn't allowed to answer the phone, but curiosity killed the cat and no one else was there to answer it.

So, she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?"

The voice was unfamiliar. It was a bit gruff, belonging to a man. And clearly one who was cold and unhappy.

"Mira."

"Well, Mira... who are your mom and dad? Because you don't sound more than three or four years old."

"I'm three years!"

"Very nice, but I don't care about that. Who are your mom and dad."

"My mommy is Wanda and my daddy is Cosmo."

"So I have the right number... I didn't know Cosmo had a daughter, though."

"How do you know Daddy?"

"Well, pudding cup... to you, I guess I'd be your grandpa. Because I'm your dad's dad."

"Grandpa!"

"Okay, okay, shut up. Tell your dad I'm coming by later, okay?"

"Mommy and Daddy aren't home right now. I'll tell Poof-Poof. He's my big brother."

"Whatever. Just relay the message, okay? Bye."

"Bye!"

Then, Mira put the phone down. When she'd sat back down in front of the TV, Poof came back. "I heard you talking. What was that about?" he asked, sitting down.

"Phone call," Mira said.

"You know you're not supposed to answer the phone!" Poof scolded. He knew that he would get in trouble for letting that slip by him.

"Grandpa's coming," Mira said. "You mean Grandpa Big Daddy called?" Poof asked. Mira shook her head. "Daddy's daddy," she said.

Poof had only asked once about Cosmo's father, just because he was curious. And what he'd heard made him glad that Papa Cosma was out of the picture. But if he'd just called on the phone...

"I need to call Mom."

*****And this is where the first chapter leaves off. I have a ton of homework, so I'm gonna go on and remind you to be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, everyone! Before I have to do perhaps what I'm worst at (entertaining guests), I'll give you this here next chapter. And it gives the T rating its meaning. So Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof belong to Butch Hartman, Mira belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Two: News For You**

Poof went right to his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Mira asked.

"Mom," Poof replied. Those stupid rings went off. Why couldn't he get an answer? This was important! "Mommy!" Mira said happily. Yeah, she wasn't aware of the dire situation her relaying that message had sparked.

At last, Poof got a reply. "Hello?" came Wanda's lilted voice over the phone.

"Mom? How much longer are you gonna be gone with Dad?"

"About an hour. Why?"

"Because Dad's father called. He said that he was coming over soon."

Wanda's next words fell upon deaf ears, for Cosmo suddenly appeared in the living room.

"Is my dad really coming back?" he asked. His tone was frantic, while the rest of his nervousness was in his emerald-colored eyes. "A-apparently," Poof stammered out.

That was what it took for Cosmo to pass out onto the floor.

"Daddy!" Mira cried, zipping over. Before she could shake the green-haired fairy awake, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"No. Just... give Dad a minute. This is a lot for him. He'll come to," Poof said. Mira nodded, but the worry stayed on her face.

Wanda soon appeared. "Cosmo!" she exclaimed.

"Don't touch him. Poof-Poof said he was going through a lot," Mira echoed.

"I appreciate your concern, but he really needs to wake up. This is important," Wanda said. She knelt down by her husband and poofed up a block of cheese.

After smelling it, Cosmo's eyes fluttered open. "I normally don't wake up with my two favorite things in front of me, but I can live with it," he said. He sat up and looked around after he was allowed his block of cheese. "Did I fall asleep on the carpet again?" he asked.

"You passed out," Poof supplied.

Wanda took Cosmo's hand in both of hers, tracing little patterns on the back of it with her thumb. "I need you to react calmly to this. Well... as calmly as you can. But your father is probably coming over here later today. He called and told the kids that," she explained, keeping her tone as steady as she could.

"He talked to me!" Mira said. Wanda glanced at Poof. "You're not allowed to answer the phone, sweetie," she said. Poof held up his hands. "I was in the bathroom."

Cosmo drew his knees into his chest. "This is bad. This is really bad. This is... does anyone know a word that means more than really bad?" he asked, looking around.

"It's horrendous?" Poof offered.

"Yeah, that," Cosmo said.

Mira was the only confused one out of the group. "Grandpa Big Daddy isn't bad. So why is the other grandpa bad?" she asked.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof looked between each other. How many ways were there to explain this to the three-year-old without scarring her?

"Well... Grandpa Cosma did a lot of bad things. Really bad things," Poof said. "Like what?" Mira asked.

Desperate for help, Poof looked to his mother.

"Well, he... he hurt your daddy. A lot," Wanda said, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt as she said that.

Mira's face fell with saddened shock. "Really?" she asked.

Cosmo didn't answer. Rather, he took off his tie and shirt, tossing them to the floor. Doing so revealed a plentiful amount of faded scars on his arms and torso.

The sight was a painful shock to Mira and Poof. It was simply sorrowful for Wanda, who had seen every one of them a multitude of times. She didn't dare mention that some of them were self-inflicted, though.

Mira went over and sat in Cosmo's lap, kissing one of his scars briefly before hugging him. The older of the two hugged back, kissing his daughter's head.

"Mommy kisses me to take the hurt away," Mira said. Cosmo's hug tightened. This wasn't a hurt that a simple kiss could remove.

"It's probably gonna take more than that," Poof said, as if reading Cosmo's mind. "But... I wanna help," Mira said. Wanda reached over and stroked her curls. "This is just a lot," she said.

Cosmo flicked his wand to put his shirt and tie back on. He'd just finished doing that when they all heard the sound of someone poofing into the room. They all looked over and felt a sudden tension coming over them.

Cosmo gulped. His voice shook as he forced out a simple phrase, yet one he'd never thought he'd say again.

"H-hi, Dad."

*****And... I'm gonna have to leave you right there. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello, everyone! Here I am with another chapter to whatever this would be. Mira is the only character I own in this whole scenario, everyone else belongs to Butch Hartman, and let's go!**

**Chapter Three: Papa Cosma **

Green, pink, purple, and sea-green eyes looked to the fairy in their living room.

He was clearly an older guy, if the few gray streaks in his grass-colored hair didn't give it away. He wore glasses, and his clothes clearly had some wear.

"Grandpa?" Mira eventually said. "I guess so, pumpkin," Papa Cosma said.

When Mira began to get up, Cosmo's grip around her tightened so she stayed in his lap. "Protective," Papa Cosma commented.

"Where have you been all this time?" Wanda asked. She'd had to console her husband on a few occasions due to nightmares of his abusive past.

"You must be the wife. A pretty woman, might I say," Papa Cosma said. He came over and kissed Wanda's hand. However, she slapped him with that hand. "Spicy," he said, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Don't kiss my wife! Only I get to do that!" Cosmo snapped. He cowered under the glare he received, whimpering like a child.

"Really, though," Poof asked, "where were you?"

Papa Cosma moved out of slapping range. "Well, after Edna kicked me out, I only had so many places to go. Camped out with some friends, spent some nights at bars, blew a couple bucks at the casinos... and other things a kid shouldn't hear," he explained.

"You told me everything as a kid! I still don't know the meaning of f-" Cosmo's mouth was covered by a hand. That hand was Wanda's.

"Anyways," Papa Cosma went on, "the law caught up to me after time. The ol' jarhead made sure I spent my time in Abacatraz. But I did, son. I spent my time and learned my lesson. And tomorrow, I'd like you to give me one more chance to prove myself as your father. How about it?"

The room fell into silence. Cosmo looked between Wanda, Poof, and Mira, desperate for an answer. But this was _his _choice. Thinking hurt his head, so he'd certainly have a migraine after this.

At last, he looked at his father.

"One chance."

Papa Cosma smiled. "Then I'll come back tomorrow," he said. With that, he poofed out of the room. The silence came back.

"Dad?" Poof eventually asked. Cosmo moved Mira from his lap and got up. Then, he went off towards his bedroom.

"Mommy? Is Daddy gonna be okay?" Mira asked. Wanda hesitated for a moment.

"I think I need to go start on dinner now, sweetie."

XxX

It was well past midnight. Cosmo laid wide awake, absentmindedly running his fingers through Wanda's curly pink hair. She was fast asleep though, her head on his chest. They both stayed close beneath their cozy blanket.

However, one question had completely consumed the empty space inside Cosmo's mind.

Had he just made a huge mistake?

*****Well, that's something that you'll have to find out later. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hello, everyone! I am supposed to be cleaning my room, but I decided: hey, why not NOT do that and why not do this? Anyways, Cosmo and Wanda belong to Butch Hartman, and let's go!**

**Chapter Four: At The Park**

The next day, Cosmo's hands were shaking so badly that he couldn't even button his shirt up. Then again, it wasn't like he could properly button his shirt up in the first place.

"Do you need some help, sweetie?"

He looked behind him and saw Wanda, fully dressed and ready for the day, looking at him.

"Yeah," Cosmo said. He found it weird; not even the gentle touches of Wanda's soft hands as she buttoned his shirt and fixed his tie eased his nerves. Well, they didn't ease his nerves very much.

"Is it about facing your dad?" Wanda guessed.

Cosmo nodded. "What is there to say after 10,000 years of being gone? And he hit me and Mama for the time he was there," he said.

"Well... we'll just see how this plays out, okay?" Wanda asked. She honestly wasn't sure of how to take the subject at hand. It would be overwhelming for anyone; Cosmo couldn't be blamed for how he was acting.

"Okay," the green-haired fairy said. Wanda came close enough for a long, soft kiss. That didn't fix the problem, but it was a start for Cosmo.

XxX

Two green-haired fairies found themselves floating through the park. "So," Papa Cosma said, "tell me a little bit about the family."

"Well, Wanda may be naggy sometimes, but she's still perfect and I love her. Poof's thirteen now, and he's doing way better in school than I ever did. And Mira's three, and she's the sweetest thing in the world," Cosmo explained.

"Sounds like you've got a nice little family," Papa Cosma said. Cosmo nodded. Things fell silent between the two.

Eventually, the younger had to ask, "Have you talked to Mama yet?"

Papa Cosma sighed. He sat down on a bench nearby, and Cosmo sat down as well. "I don't even think your mother knows I've been released. I wanted to come to you before I dealt with her," Papa Cosma said.

"Why?" Cosmo asked.

"Because you're far more forgiving. And it's a lot to ask, but... this old fairy's paid his time. So let's bury the hatchet already," Papa Cosma said. Cosmo poofed up a hatchet. "Where do we bury it?" he asked, looking around.

Papa Cosma rolled his eyes. "Not literally, dumba-I mean, son. I want to ask for your forgiveness. Sorry doesn't begin to cover what I did. I shouldn't have smacked you guys around. And all things considered, I'm surprised you had a family, too," he said.

Cosmo put away the hatchet. However, that last part caught his attention. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you ever have doubts that you would end up like me? That you would wind up hurting your own family?" Papa Cosma asked.

Cosmo shook his head rapidly. "I-I don't know much, but I know that Poof and Mira are my kids and I'd never hurt them. And I don't want to ever touch Wanda in a way that doesn't show her that I love her more than all the cheese in the world!" he said.

"Weird. You're breaking what's pretty much a family tradition by now. My grandfather was abusive to his family... so was my father... so was I... so why not bury the hatchet and continue the tradition of thousands of years, _son_?" Papa Cosma asked.

Being called that made Cosmo's stomach turn in disgust. He got up from the bench.

"I'm not like you! Y... you're not my father! I don't wanna be your son!" he cried.

Then, he poofed off.

*****Talk about harsh. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Hello, everyone! Here we are, last chapter. I never intended for this to be long, okay? Anywyas, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof belong to Butch Hartman, Mira belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Five: A New Start (Final)**

After Cosmo had gotten home, he'd remained silent to anyone who'd asked him how his visit was. Rather, he'd simply gone out to his front porch and sat on the swing there, going back and forth in a perfectly-even rhythm. He was too occupied in his inner turmoil to do anything else.

His father's words remined in his mind and rang through his ears. It was in the Cosma family bloodline to be abusive. To hurt your love ones without a second thought, then leave them. But that wasn't right!

Cosmo had been on the prey end of the deal. How could anyone live with themselves if they'd been on the predator end, especially if they knew the kind of pain they were causing? It was all so sick and twisted...

"Daddy?"

Cosmo looked up. The voice belonged to Mira.

"You've been out here for a few hours now. Mommy wanted me to tell you that dinner was ready and that you gotta eat," she said.

Cosmo looked down, emerald eyes filling with sorrow. "Tell her to save me some."

Mira frowned. She sat down on the bench and hugged her father. Cosmo hugged her back, a slight smile crossing his face as he ran his fingers through her curls.

"Okay," he said, getting up. So, the two went inside.

XxX

Wanda had just finished putting dinner on the table. "Do you know where Dad's been all day?" Poof asked as he sat down.

"I saw him after he got back from talking to his father. It looked like whatever happened really upset him, so you probably shouldn't press into it," Wanda explained, sitting down as well.

As curious as Poof was about whatever had happened between his grandfather and father, he had to listen. This was undoubtedly a painful topic, so he had no right to mention it. "Okay."

It was around that time that Mira came in with Cosmo. They both sat down. Dinner was eaten in silence... until a voice broke it.

"My dad said that I was meant to hurt you all."

The voice, filled with betrayed hurt, came from Cosmo.

"Hurt us?" Mira asked. "He said that every father in our family had hurt their family! I don't wanna do that!" Cosmo elaborated.

"I mean, we don't want that either. But it's not like you have to listen to him," Poof said. Cosmo looked at his kids, then to his wife. "But you listen to your parents. Well, you listen to Wanda."

"What he means is, Grandpa Cosma did bad things, but you don't have to do them," Mira said. "It goes back years and years, he said. Even before I was born," Cosmo said. He felt a hand rest over his on the table.

"Then start something new. Instead of being the worst husband and father, how about you try to be the best husband and father?" Wanda suggested.

"I'd be okay with sending that down with the family name when I get to that age," Poof said. "You're already the best daddy," Mira said.

Wanda pecked the green-haired fairy on the cheek. "And you're the best husband I could ever ask for."

For the first time that day, a genuine smile crossed Cosmo's face. "I'd like to start that."

And from that point on, he was dedicated to doing so.

**The End**

*****And there you have it. It wasn't much, but it's a story. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
